1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to combined chairs and backpacks, and more particularly pertains to an improved combined chair and backpack which enables users to conveniently transport a variety of different comfort enhancing items to remote locations, especially when participating in various outdoor sporting and recreational activities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of combined chairs and backpacks have been proposed by the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,739 discloses a back pack frame convertible to a chair or cot which includes telescopic chair leg portions and an umbrella. U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,707 discloses a combined rucksack frame and chair including a pivotal chair seat frame portion connected to a backrest portion by a pair of bifurcated pivot brackets. U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,598 discloses a convertible backpack chair including rigid side panels defining pack bag volume. U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,345 discloses a backpack chair including a pivotal folding chair type frame foldable between open and closed configurations. U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,901 discloses a convertible backpack chair including pivotally connected frame members moveable between open and closed configurations. U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,548 discloses a combined backpack and chair including a folding chair type frame in which backpack shoulder straps are selectively securable around the chair legs in an open position to give added support. The entire disclosures of each of the above described patents are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
While it can thus be appreciated that the field of convertible combined chairs and backpacks is relatively crowded, none of the prior art device heretofore proposed provide particularly comfortable chairs, and also lack numerous comfort enhancing amenities.